The Fashion Squad (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
The next day, Smurfette called in all the girls of the village to discuss a certain matter between them. "Now," Smurfette looked around the room, "I assume everyone is here." "Um..." Britze tried to say, "I think we're the only girls in the village...Smurfette." "I get why you called in a girls meeting..." Eska stated, "But why is ''Vanity ''in here?" She pointed to the Smurf with the flower in his hat. "Because Vanity is a feminist," Smurfette explained, "And he respects female rights!" "That's right, I do!" Vanity agreed, then turned to his mirror, admiring himself, "Including my own. Me-ow!" Glacia, who was sitting next to him, just rolled her eyes in disgust, "Can we get this done please?" "Yea," Mona some-what agreed, "Why do I have to sit next to Eska?" "Girls...and Vanity," Smurfette began, "The reason why I've called you here is because of one thing...the boys are driving me nuts! They always think I'm in some type of distress and think I can't handle things on my own! It's like they think boys are better than girls! And we're gonna prove them wrong!" "Um, I don't mean to intrude," Eska interrupted, "But, I already have a role as village protector." "Please let me finish," Smurfette replied, "I have put together a squad. A squad that'll change what the Smurfs think of us! A squad that'll be better than most squads combined! A squad with really neat outfits! I'm calling it...The Fashion Squad!" "Ooooh!" Mona and Vanity cooed. "Neat...,"Britze agreed quietly. "Oh, great!" Eska sarcastically commented, "A squad where I get to wear flashy dresses and makeup! Real nice!" "It's not just dresses, Eska,"Smurfette told her, "The best thing about joining the fashion squad is that you have your own style to wear!" "You mean I don't have to wear any type of bright clothing?" Glacia raised an eyebrow. "You don't even have to wear pink!" Smurfette beamed. "But, like, what if I ''want ''to wear pink? Hm?" Mona coaxed. "Then do it!" Smurfette answered, "It's a squad where girls matter! Including feminists like Vanity. It'll be like my own entourage, and no boys will judge us, for we'll be an independent body and mind! Who's with me?!" "We are!" Vanity and Mona cheered. "Sure whatever," Glacia raised her hand. Sounds fun! Hehe!" Britze shyly raised her hand. Smurfette looked over to Eska. Eska adverted her eyes and shrugged, "What?" "Aren't you going to agree to join?" Smurfette asked. Eska thought about her plan "Do you think I'll be able to impress Benny with this charade?" "With your new look, he'll probably fall head over ''heels ''with you!" Smurfette answered, which made Eska plaster a cheeky smile on her face. "Ok, I'm in!" Eska pumped her fist. While the others were celebrating, Mona thought about what Smurfette had said. She rubbed her chin in interest. "Make Benny fall head over heels, hm?" Mona smirked, "This squad is my ticket to his heart! And then, Eska will finally fail and I'll have the upper hand! This'll be as easy as taking candy from a baby!" "What?" Vanity looked at her with a weird face. The others did the same. "Um, I mean," Mona adverted her eyes, "This squad will be my ticket to become more beautiful than I already am!" "And make you become more independent, right?" Smurfette raised an eyebrow. Mona smiled at her, then smirked, "Oh, yes. It will." Previous Next Category:The Fashion Squad chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story